Icarax
Icarax is a major antagonist in the BIONICLE series. Although he serves as the minor villain in the rest of the storyline, he eventually became the main antagonist of the 2008 storyline. Like all the other Makuta, Icarax was also a member of the Brotherhood of Makuta and the Makuta of Karzahni. He was voiced by Sean Schemmel, who also voiced as Makuta Teridax in BIONICLE: The Game ''and Goku Black in Dragon Ball Super.'' History Past Approximately 100,000 years ago, Icarax and the other Makuta were created by the Great Beings, using the substance known as the Antidermis. He eventually became a member of the Brotherhood of Makuta as the organization began to come into being. He also serves as the second-in-command of the Brotherhood of Makuta. Shortly after the Destral fortress's construction was completed, Miserix; the leader of the Brotherhood sent Icarax, Mutran, and his servant Pridak to the island of Xia, for the purpose of ordering the Vortixx to charge lower prices for their goods. After several days of negotiation, Icarax then lost his temper and proceeded to destroy several buildings. As the result, the Vortixx hastily agreed to the Brotherhood's demands. Soon afterwards, he and Mutran were forced to drag Pridak from the island. Later after few weeks after Pridak left the Brotherhood of Makuta's services and found the League of Six Kingdoms , Makuta Teridax, Icarax and Mutran were presented in the meeting with the two members of the League of Six Kingdoms; Kalmah and Ehlek who have arrived into Destral as the Barraki discussed that the Brotherhood sent the war Rahi for them in exchange of the freedom in Metru Nui. Following the end of the Matoran Civil War, Miserix assigned Icarax to watch over the island of Karzahni. Brotherhood of Makuta's Corruption When Makuta Teridax called for a meeting between the members of the Brotherhood of Makuta in the Convocation Chamber to reveal his plan of overthrowing the Great Spirit, Icarax remained silent as he doubted of his plan. Ultimately, he and Krika were the last to side with Teridax and he later assisted Gorast in executing all the other Makuta who sided with Miserix. He then placed the Kanohi of the dead Makuta in the chamber as a warning to the remaining Makuta. A few weeks later, Icarax, along with the other Makuta, were evolved into the Antidermis as they now need to possess the others' bodies to survive. His armor was later modified by the Nynrah Ghosts under the order of Teridax in order to accomodate for the Antidermis form. After the raid in the island of Artahka, Icarax lost faith in Teridax's leadership and chose to conquer the Matoran Universe through his sheer strength. Along with small army of Manas, he attacked the Northern Continent and manage to destroy the village. However, Teridax arrived and confronted Icarax as punishment of defying him as he fought with Icarax for hours until the latter became exhausted and Teridax defeated him. However, Teridax decides to spare him for he still had the use for Icarax's talents and found his lust for battle amusing. When the Toa Hagah rebelled against the Brotherhood, Icarax and the other Makuta were ordered to stop the Toa Hagah. However, he was defeated by Gaaki and Pouks. Taking over the Brotherhood of Makuta While Makuta Teridax was on Voya Nui, he telepathically communicated with Icarax and told him to retrieve his Kanohi Kraahkan from his lair Mangaia. Icarax then went to Mangaia and retrieved it before wearing it before returning to Destral. After returning to Destral, Icarax claimed Teridax's throne for himself, successfully taken over as the leader of the Brotherhood of Makuta. Invasion of Karda Nui When Gorast was ordered by Makuta Teridax to gather all the Makuta to invade Karda Nui, she told Icarax to gather Antroz, Vamprah, Chirox, Krika and Bitil as she went with them. However, Icarax believes that Teridax's orders were almost insane and refused to go, despite Antroz's efforts of convincing him to do so. When Vican arrived into Destral to bring word of Antroz's request for help, Icarax interrogated the Shadow Matoran and set him free to tell Antroz that if Icarax was to give orders, Antroz should not control his actions. Later, Icarax was approached by Mutran who informed him that the invasion in the Matoran Universe was ordered by Teridax himself as well as the whereabout of the Kanohi Ignika, which recently surfaced in Karda Nui. He also learned that Pridak was once possessed the mask and he still have the Ignika's energy lingering in him and was currently imprisoned in Daxia along with Kalmah and Mantax. Icarax then orders the Brotherhood of Makuta to invade Daxia and capture Pridak. Icarax, along with Mutran and their army, stormed onto Daxia and attacked the island. Despite the Order of Mata Nui's attempt to defend the island, Icarax broke through their defenses and defeated all the members before heading towards the fortress. He eventually made his way into the Pit but was stopped by Botar and Trinuma as he engaged them in the battle. During the battle, Icarax stabbed Botar on his back and killed him with his magnetic powers and severely injured Trinuma, though he managed to survive. Unopposed, Icarax makes his way towards Pridak's cell. Once there, he tore the cell door open as Pridak was shocked, thinking Icarax as Teridax and that he killed him. However, Icarax corrected him that he was now a leader of the Brotherhood, though the Barraki was unfazed by this as he warned Icarax that the League of Six Kingdoms will rise again and that the Brotherhood will fall. Icarax responded by kicking Pridak towards the wall as he fell unconcious. Icarax then picked Pridak up and attempt to escape from the island with his prisoner, only to be intercepted by the Order members and then Takanuva, who had arrived into the island. When Takanuva was about to attack Icarax, Mutran intercepted his attack and allowed Icarax to escape from the island as Mutran engaged the Toa of Light in the fight. After returning to Destral, Icarax brutally tortured and interrogated Pridak about the whereabout of the Ignika. When the Barraki refused to answer, Icarax then proceed to beat him up Final Battle and Death While still in Destral, Icarax was enraged when he learnt of both the failures of the capture of Metru Nui and the mission in Karda Nui, though Antroz managed to return to Destral while his teammates were defeated by the Toa Nuva and Toa Ignika. Desperate, he decided to gather all the army to prepare for the final attack in the Matoran Universe. However, what he never expected is that the Toa Nuva and their allies have arrived in Destral in order to get to Codrex to reawaken Mata Nui. Icarax then ordered Antroz and Mutran to lead the army to stop the Toa from achieving their destiny. When Icarax learnt that Tahu, Gali, Onua and Ignika manged to enter into the fortress to search for the Codrex, he decided to confront the heroes himself. He then confronted the Toa and began to attack them and managed to defeat Tahu, Gali and Onua, though Ignika uses his life power to devolve the Makuta back into the biomechanical being. Tahu then struck Icarax with his fireball, causing him to scream in pain. The Toa took the opportunity to get away from him as he became even more angrier as he relentlessly chased after them. He eventually manage to stalk them into the Codrex as he ambushed Ignika once he was inside. He then engaged the Toa of Life in the final battle. At first, both the combatants were both matched, but Icarax informed the Toa about its doomsday countdown, mocking it about its lack of knowledge and the Toa Code in order to confuse the Toa of Life. When Ignika was shocked of this, Icarax took the opportunity to blast him with his Shadow power and he disarmed him. But just before Icarax could deliver the final blow on Ignika, he was suddenly attacked by the mutated Pridak as the warlord relentlessly attacked Icarax. Icarax then retaliated by slicing off Pridak's mutated arm as the Barraki screamed in pain. Personality Icarax was very brutal, violent, dangerous, and exploitative, giving himself the aura of the executioner alongside Gorast. Even before the corruption of the Brotherhood of Makuta, Icarax doesn't care about the Matoran and view them as dependent and weak. Icarax didn't hide his disgust and envy towards Teridax as a leader, since he clashed against him once, to no avail. He found savagery and desolation of entire villages as the ideal method of conquest and despised complex strategies which took time and preparation, but that didn't stop him of using a cunning and sharp mind to try to usurp Teridax's plan. Like all Makuta, Icarax was also arrogant, egotistical, and overconfident. Powers and Abilities Compare to Makuta Teridax who was intelligent and cunning, Icarax was a vicious brute as his strength was formidable as he was able to defeat his opponents as well as destroying objects with ease. He was also skilled at hand-to-hand combat as he was able to fight with Toa Ignika head on as well as taking on Botar and Trinuma and killed the former and wounded the latter. Like other Makuta, Icarax also have to ability control the element of Shadow. He also once wore the Mask of Scavenging, though he later recovered the Kanohi Kraakhan following Teridax's defeat and wore it until it was destroyed alongside him during the final battle. Icarax also carried an arsenal of weapons. His primary weapon is the Rotating Shadow Blades as he used it for melee combat, even as the shield and also used to throw it at his enemies. His secondary weapon was the Twin Sword, the double-bladed sword. He also carried a Tridax Pod with him. Gallery Comic BoM Throne.png|Icarax is sitting on the throne in Destral. Comic Makuta Icarax.png|Icarax holding his Rotating Shadow Blades. Trivia *Unlike the most of the Makuta who invaded Karda Nui, Icarax Navigation pl:Icarax Category:Lego Villains Category:BIONICLE Villains Category:Wrathful Category:Arrogant Category:Sadists Category:Murderer Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Brutes Category:Leader Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Vandals Category:Successful Category:Male Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Aliens Category:Mastermind Category:Warlords Category:Mutilators Category:Power Hungry Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Deceased Category:Mongers Category:Betrayed Category:Egotist Category:Psychopath Category:Hegemony Category:God Wannabe Category:Social Darwinists Category:Torturer Category:Lawful Evil Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mentally Ill Category:Ferals Category:Fighters Category:Strategic Category:Military Category:Totalitarians Category:Homicidal Category:One-Man Army Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Extravagant Category:Minion Category:Hybrids Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Envious Category:Vengeful Category:Master Orator Category:Kidnapper Category:Abusers Category:Traitor Category:Opportunists Category:Psychotic Category:Saboteurs Category:Conspirators Category:Anarchist Category:Heretics Category:Dimwits Category:Pawns Category:Hypocrites Category:Supremacists Category:Barbarian Category:Oppressors Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Fragmental Category:Dark Forms Category:Dark Knights Category:Stalkers Category:Liars Category:Tyrants Category:Cheater